Music
Candy Crush Saga currently has 12 pieces. These pieces play at various times during the game, such as level-type-specific tracks, level selecting etc. Level-type-specific tracks play on a 15-20 second loop with the sound on, whereas other tracks, such as level failed, will play once. (Mobile versions loops all tracks, though.) Some players find the music annoying and play the game with the music turned off. This is because the music plays on a loop, which can be quite annoying to some people or even creepy. In the very beginning of Candy Crush Saga, there were just 5 pieces: ALL the levels had the music of moves and jelly levels, the chapter theme music, the level selection music, the failure music and the level completed music. Description When you cursor on music button, an inscription will appear: Music *'Enable music' *'Mute music' Sound *'Enable sounds' *'Mute sounds' Music (both versions) 1) Moves levels/Jelly levels - a quiet 15-second relaxing song that is quite soothing. Many people don't like this song due to its patronizing nature, or it just reminds them of levels such as the original 147, original 350 and original 461. Instruments involved in this piece: *Harp *Two flutes *A harpsichord-like instrument *Snare drum *Bass drum *Whistling This piece goes by 3/4 time, indicating a waltz. The melody line is played on the harpsichord-sounding instrument. After the first "phrase" in the melody, you can hear a whistle tune. After the second "phrase", two flutes play a descending tune. In the background of this piece, the harp can be heard playing both chords and a counter melody to give the piece more depth. There is also a slight roll of a snare drum which can be heard in the background of this piece, keeping the rhythm and time of the piece. In the mobile version, this theme is used in both Moves Levels and Candy Order Levels. This music also plays on the original Candy Crush when the game is played. 2) Ingredients levels - plays on a 20-second loop, majestic waltz, louder and more intense than the moves theme. People tend to like this theme more as it is less patronizing and is of a less annoying nature even though it is the theme of Level 181 or Level 500. Instruments played: *Harp *Harp Guitar *Snare Drum *Bass drum *Pizzicato Bass *Piano *Piccolo/Flute *Tube Bells *Cymbals This piece is very similar to the theme that is played when looking at the levels map, except with more instruments, making this piece sound fuller than the other version. The tune of this piece is again being played on a harpsichord-sounding instrument. There is also a snare that can be heard in the background keeping the beat of this piece. A piano can be heard playing impossible chords and a descending scale at some points, and a flute can be heard trilling over the tune at others. There is another main instrument which played alongside the harpsichord-like instrument. Though the piece starts out in D major, then changes C or G minor occasionally. An interesting and unusual change which captures the listener's attention. It is in 3/4 time, hence the feel of the "majestic waltz". In the mobile version, this theme is used in Jelly Levels. 3) Timed levels - a song that plays on a 20-second loop. Some people love the hurrying nature of the song as it a less annoying nature, whereas others find it annoying. This theme's quick background notes resemble a ticking clock, and to some degree this song is hypnotic. People also find this very appropriate for timed levels. *Glockenspiel *Tube Bell *Reverse tube bell *Male voice *Xylophone *Cello *Pizzicato strings *5 Drums (Timpani, 2 Snares, Bass, Hat) *Tambourine This piece is very staccato in nature, with all but the bells having very short sounds. The main melody line is being played by plucking violin strings, creating a short, sharp sound. The xylophone in the background also follows this patters on short sounds, it being an instrument which doesn't reverberate for long. The drum kit keeping time again keeps the beat short and sharp. Even the harp manages to stay relatively staccato. To contrast with this shortness, the bells which chime over the other instruments are left to reverberate to fill the gaps between the other notes. And again to contrast, a synth of some sort plays steady, legato notes over the very end of the loop. This contrast brings a sense of interest to the piece. Unlike many of the other musical items on Candy Crush, this piece is in 2/4 time, also known as half time, which adds to the sense of regularity given by the short notes and even rhythms exhibited in the music. In the mobile version, this theme is used in Ingredients Levels. 4) Candy order levels - plays on a 20-second loop; this is many people's favorite song due to its cute and somewhat mysterious nature. This theme is very different to the other themes. This song doesn't have the intensity of the ingredient drop level theme and the patronising theme of the jelly levels, and is therefore a song many people prefer. This is a piece in 9/12 time. Instruments heard: *Guitar *Whistling *Electric Piano *Hi-hat *Snare *Piano *Violin, Viola, and Cello *Pizzicato Bass *Chime *Accordion *Cymbals In the mobile version, this theme is used in Timed Levels. 5) Level Select (Reality) - A quiet theme that plays on roughly a 15-second loop when selecting a level on the game's extensive board. Many people find this theme annoying after a while. This piece starts out with a quite thin texture, which builds throughout the loop. In the beginning there is only the unidentified instrument and a piano playing repeating block chords, along with a bell punctuating the start of each musical phrase. Then a flute enters and trills over the rest of the music a bit. The other instruments also increase in volume so the unidentified instrument isn't the only strong sound heard. Then, at the end of the piece, the bells re-enter and create a proper harmony, rather than just being used as punctuation. This piece is again in 3/4 time. Instruments heard: *Guitar *Flute/Piccolo *Tube Bells *Piano *Bass drum *Pizzicato Bass 6) Level Failed - A solemn theme that plays when a level is failed. It lasts about 25 seconds and only loops on iOS and Android. Surprisingly, many people like this theme and 'makes failing more bearable' due to its soothing nature and the fact it doesn't mock failure, like many failure songs in other games do. This music was also played in the Candy Crush Saga trailer, and also on the original Candy Crush on the help screen before the game starts. Instruments heard: *Whistling *Snare Drum *Acoustic Piano *Strings *Bass drum *Pizzicato bass *Bright Piano The drum keeps the beat and time to this song. Drums are 9/12, and the tunes are 4/4 like many of the other tunes on Candy Crush Saga. 7) Level Completed - A jolly song of about 20 seconds that plays when a player completes a level. It also only loops on iOS and Android. Many players also like this song due to the positive connotations that come with the song - it means a level has been completed. Time: 3/4 Instruments heard: *Harp *Cymbals *Piano *Tropical drums *Bass drum *Pizzicato Bass 8) Chapter Theme - A somewhat solemn theme of only four notes that plays during chapter cutscenes where Tiffi talks to the episode's mascot both before the player attempts the first level of the episode and after the episode finale is beaten. This seems to only play on Facebook. 9) Level Select (Dreamworld) - A quiet theme similar to the regular level select theme, but it's a lot more soothing, aesthetic, and ethereal. This tune follows the same melody line as the original Level Select, however, the change of instruments and the removal of the strong rhythmic line give this piece a dreamy quality. The main tune is being played by some sort of synthesised piano sound which has been modified to give it a softer feel. A glockenspiel plays in the background, its light, metallic notes producing a descending scale to provide the chords for the piece. A wind section is heard accompanying the background of this piece with single sustained notes, the group together creating sustained block chords to match the broken chords made by the glockenspiel. In the second repetition of the musical phrase, a flute is heard playing a harmony over the main section. 10) Levels (Dreamworld) - A modified version of moves level theme, except it's a lot more soothing, and it's played in every single level of dreamworld, regardless of the level type. 11) During Moon Struck (Dreamworld) - A soothing theme which is more exciting than the other Dreamworld level theme. 12) Tutorial music (Dreamworld) - A beautiful, welcoming music into Dreamworld, plays only on mobile, for the first two levels, which are learning you how to play in Dreamworld. Trivia *If there is going to be a new level type in the future (mixed levels) there could be a new soundtrack or possibly an old level theme will be re-used or slightly modified (like the case of Dreamworld). *If a player played before the release of Wafer Wharf all levels, whether it was a timed or an ingredient drop level, would play the iOS and Android target score theme. All three of the other level themes were released along with Wafer Wharf. *The only cases that trigger changes in level music are when the player got Moon Struck, and when that period ends. *In the mobile version some songs are played in different types of levels. Here is a quick guide for Reality levels: *If you leave the music runs in a long time, it will stop completely. See also *Sound Category:Elements